fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Pokémon Arena 2
Pokémon Arena 2 is a strategy game for the 3DS out in January 2013. The game is the direct sequel of Pokémon Arena, which is the sequel of the Pokémon Stadium games. It was revealed at TalixCon. Gameplay Arena 2 will be similar to Arena, Stadium, and Stadium 2 allowing the player to win Cups in the six arenas and completing in the Elite Fortress, the ultimate championship. Pokémon featured in this game are mostly from all generations including Black & White and Black 2 and White 2". However, some of the unlockables are legendary Pokémon from all the generations you can access and put into your team by the end of the game. Unlike the first arena, there will be a storyline based on your created trainer as he/she will try to win the rare Plantium Pokeball and will eventually face off against a dangerous trainer named Cole, who was one of the greatest Arena ultimate champions. Arena Tournament When you enter each arena with 8 battles, there you must complete 4 battles; the final battle in each tournament will be the arena championship round. Arenas In the game, the six arenas that are based on the elements will return. There are two exclusive new arenas (Nightmare and Iron). An extra arena can be unlocked until you complete the Elite Fortress. * Forest Arena – Leaf Cup * Volcano Arena – Inferno Cup * Lighting Arena – Thunder Cup * Sea Arena – Wave Cup * Cloud Arena – Rain Cup * Underground Arena – Cave Cup * Nightmare Arena - Shadow Cup * Iron Arena - Steel Cup * Elite Fortress - World Cup * An extra arena can be unlocked by completing the Elite Fortress Modes Story mode Your created character -he or she will encoutner Cole, one of the best trainers and Arena ultimate champions of all time and wants to challenge you in a time based battle. However, your battle is interturped by the Announcer who insists the battle should resume in the Elite Fortress and even temp the odds furhter by telling you, Cole, and other contestants that the grand prize is not only title of Arena Ultimate Champion but as well owner of the elusive, rare Plantium Pokeball. Tournament mode Here you can complete in a traditional tournament. All the arenas will be available to battle. Other features are the time trial tournament and create-a-tournament mode (where you can select any arena and compete in your customed-made tournament. Each custom tournament can be limited up to 20). Training Here you can train your Pokémon before the big battle and practice certain skill sets. You can also practice the time trial battles and learn the rules of the tournaments. PokeCenter Here you can heal your Pokémon, switch your Pokémon team with other Pokémon you have or unlocked, or upload your Pokémon from any Pokemon game. Online Here you can go online and complete in online tournaments against your friends; and as well other online mini-games. Options Here you can change the rules, sound, picture, controls. And use certain cheat codes to unlock some secret items. Category:TalixArts Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Pokémon Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Strategy Games Category:Strategy Role-Playing Games